Admit it
by skipple
Summary: He would never admit it, but watching her sleep at night was one of the only things keeping him sane these days.  One-shot.  CCxLL.


It's been a while. I've got tons of excuses for my long, unannounced absence, but who really cares? Let's get to the story!

_But first, I don't own Code Geass blah blah blah... is this even necessary? Feels like an unwritten formality. Whatever. To the story!_

* * *

He liked to watch her sleep.

He would never dare admit it, though; even after consistently catching himself staring at her sleeping face on a regular basis. He'd be writing an essay or studying history and suddenly would realize he's watching her instead; his head propped up on one arm, pencil about to drop unused from his hanging fingers. He'd blink, maybe give a quick shake to his head to clear his thoughts. Sometimes he'd give her one last glance before returning to his work.

She never slept in the same position. She'd usually have Cheese-Kun involved in some way, either secured under one arm or scrunched between her knees. Her hair was always laid out messily around her (though she somehow managed to keep it from getting tangled, a mystery he never could figure out). She'd lie on her back, her side, her stomach. An arm or leg would hang limply off the side of the bed. She hardly bothered to use his expensive silk sheets. They'd be wrapped loosely around her waist or legs, only covering bits and pieces of her barely clothed body.

He would also never admit how distracting that could be.

Tonight, dressed in pajamas and using only a small lamp to light the desk in front of him, he was working on Physics homework. Or, at least, that's the last thing he remembered doing before he found himself staring at her yet again. The lamp's light cast a warm glow on her face, and drew attention to the curves on her body... He mentally slapped himself and looked back down at his homework. It was almost finished. He could do the rest in the morning. With a sigh he closed the textbook and tossed the pencil on top of it, scooting them to the corner of his desk to make room for his elbow. His eyes quickly wandered back to the girl facing him on his bed. At least tonight she was more covered than usual; she chose to wear one of his school shirts, and thankfully the sheets made what she wore below it a mystery.

Well, she was more covered, but somehow (though he would never admit), no less distracting.

His eyes guiltily wandered along the line of her body as it rose and fell with her slow breaths. Her arms were loosely wrapped around Cheese-kun, forcing the doll's head to twist at an odd angle against her chest. His gaze came to rest on her face. This, he would never admit, was the main attraction of the sleeping witch. It was something he only got to see late at night, a rare treat that he secretly _loved._

Her smile.

It was very subtle, but definitely there. Lips barely parted, a slight pinch at the sides of her mouth, that unique curve on her cheeks. It wasn't the sly smirk she wore when she was scheming and teasing. No, this was a special smile, a _genuine _smile. She must have some sweet dreams, despite her tragic past.

In fact, over the countless nights they'd spent together, he'd only seen evidence of her having one nightmare.

_He woke up to her thrashing about beside him, moaning and groaning in her sleep. Before he could do anything, she shot up in the bed with a gasp, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. She instantly collapsed back beside him, sobbing uncontrollably, desperately reaching out, grabbing at him, trying to pull him closer. All he could do was reach around her and let her cry into his chest as he whispered kind words into her ear and gently ran his fingers up and down her arm. It only took her a few minutes to calm down, and that's when she said it._

_"Thank you, Lelouch."_

_It's amazing what such a simple phrase can do. He felt like his heart was beating a hole through his chest as the girl slowly fell asleep on it, her breath tickling his skin and her hand leaving a warm spot where it rested near his shoulder. He would never admit it, but that night, with his partner in crime falling asleep in his arms, he got the best night of sleep since the rebellion had started._

Tonight, though, there were no nightmares. The witch in his room looked perfectly calm and content, maybe even _happy._ Of course, that made him happy, too, but he'd never admit it.

He didn't know how long he'd been watching her before he noticed her eyes were open. Five minutes? Fifteen? Either way, his cheeks must have turned as red as apples because a large smile appeared on her face as soon as he realized she was staring back at him. He quickly averted his gaze.

"Shouldn't you be working on Physics?" She asked as she pulled her knees up to her elbows.

"I finished," he answered quickly as he tried to avoid looking at what her new position revealed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, then?" She paused and smiled even more. "Instead of watching me?"

He'd never admit it. "I wasn't watching you."

She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Sure looked like it."

"Well, you were mistaken," he shot back bluntly.

She turned her head and studied him with golden eyes under her green locks of hair. "Hm. How disappointing."

He felt his cheeks turn even redder under her scrutiny. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now. Move."

She scooted to the other side of the bed and lifted the sheets up, uncovering his side of the bed and once again revealing her pale legs beneath the sheets.

If he could turn any redder at that point, he would have. He stood up and shuffled to the edge of the bed. "Don't do that, C.C. You act like you really enjoy sleeping with me every night." He crawled under the covers and faced away from her, grabbing a pillow and reaching up to turn the lamp off. Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her hands make their way up his chest. She pulled herself into him, her body pressing into his back and her legs tangling with his.

"Maybe I do, Lelouch."

He turned the light off with a grunt and plopped his head onto the pillow. He could feel her breath tickling his neck and her heartbeat thumping against his back, and he had to admit it.

"Maybe I do, too, Witch."

* * *

I felt like I owed this community something. I still do, of course, because I've got some unfinished stories that, admittedly, will probably remain that way. But hey, I felt bad for sort of abandoning this little corner of the internet, especially since I still visit it often and read ALL of the CCxLL. stories. So I got inspired and typed this up as kind of an IOU to all you guys. I hope you like it... I'm not really sure if I do or not. I'll find out tomorrow when I reread it I guess. :P

So anyway, I'm still here. And alive! Hi everyone! :D


End file.
